With the increasing density of information stored on magnetic discs, there is a need for more precise head positioning. Related art disc drive actuation systems using electrostatic micro-actuators do not provide sufficient actuation force to this end. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/315,006, filed May 16, 1999, for "Magnetic Micro-Actuator" by P. Crane, W. Bonin, and B. Zhang, herein incorporated by reference, a magnetic micro-actuator is disclosed which is used in a dual-stage actuation assembly. A voice coil motor provides gross movement in a first stage and a magnetic micro-actuator provides fine movement in a second stage. The micro-actuator assembly uses a high strength wafer substrate material such as molybdenum or cold-rolled titanium. Alternatively, the micro-actuator assembly may also utilize a conventional wafer substrate material such as silicon. Such substrate materials would need to be etched. Problems associated with magnetic micro-actuator fabrication arise from high machining cost, inherent fragility of a silicon substrate as demonstrated during micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) fabrication and upon exposure to shock, platting of the "stand-offs," and de-lamination of the magnet assembly from the silicon substrate. Thus, the cost-effective manufacturing, via injection-molding, of a disc drive actuation system using a durable head level magnetic micro-actuator, having flexible beam inserts etched from an inexpensive substrate, is desirable.